Dreams Of A Family
by Krazee.Benson.Babies
Summary: Will Olivia get everything she has always wanted or will her world be turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We are Benson Baby and Krazee. Benson .Fan teamed up...We hope you like our first shared story. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well you just answered your own question. LOL. We don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia Benson just closed the door of her apartment after her date with her boyfriend of three months. Things were going great so far, they had decided to go slow in the relationship but that soon changed after they had been together for two weeks. They were sitting in her living room and basically jumped each other, and it never ended from there. She never thought she would find true love but she finally did. All she wanted now was a baby, and she wanted a baby soon! She had been so disappointed after the some many times of being late but not pregnant. But hopefully all that would change soon.

The brown eyed detective went to bed that night with the feeling of loneliness deep inside since her lover had to go home, he couldn't come with her tonight. Her tired chocolate brown eyes drifted shut the moment her head landed on the pillow.

She had the best dream. The most beautiful dream. One she actually hoped would come true for her. Soon. Very soon.

_Olivia sat in the hospital bed with her lover right beside her. The most gorgeous baby lay in her arms. A beautiful baby girl. The bundle of joy was wrapped in a pink receiving blanket, snuggled up nice and warm. Content in her mother's loving arms._

_She leaned in to her baby's father with a soft sigh of happiness. "Isn't she the most gorgeous thing, you've ever seen?" She asked with the biggest grin. The motherly pride showing clearly._

The dream was amazing It was like a dream come true... Well hopefully it would be. Olivia woke right as she leaned down to kiss the baby on the top of her head. Olivia gave a disgusted sigh.

"Really? Did it have to end there?" Olivia huffed.

This was going to be a long day, Olivia could sense it. The morning started off in a pleasant dream but that dream was soon shattered when she woke up. she felt this was God or even perhaps fate telling her that all she had was dreams, that they would never come true. she was sitting on her couch watching some morning talk show while eating a bowl of cereal. Captain Crunch to be exact. The show was just about over when there was a knock on her door.

'That much be him,' She thought to herself.

She got her self up from the comfortable potion she was in on the couch, walked over to the door unlocked it, opened it and almost had a hernia.

"Casey?"

"Ah hi, Liv. I'm so sorry to interrupt," Casey whispered, softly.

Olivia could see something was wrong with her best friend and was concerned. "Come in, honey….What happened?" She asked taking in the ADA's painful appearance.

Casey reluctantly walked in, having second thoughts about turning up uninvited, especially so early on a Sunday morning.

She swallowed and sat down on the couch, Olivia was so close behind, putting her bowl of cereal down on the coffee table in front of them.

The brunette took the red head's hands in her own and looked in to her eyes. Searching. Searching to find the source of her best friend's pain. "Honey….Case, what happened? Did someone hurt you? "

That one question sent Casey over the edge and she silently started to cry. Olivia was confused, scared and pained by the look of sheer terror.

"Casey...?" Olivia started, but was cut off by another knock on the door, the loud knock caused Casey to jump. She decided to ignore it. Casey needed her attention now.

"How could he do this? He said he loved me. He said he would never hurt me. He said he would never hurt me. He said." Casey started to mumble

"Who Case? Who said that?" Olivia asked, confused.

"He did," Casey mumbled into the brunette's shoulder.

"Honey, who is he?" Olivia asked completely and utterly confused as to who this mystery man was.

"M...My Boy...Boyfriend" She sobbed .

"Honey, you didn't even tell me you had a boy…"

The knock on the door became louder. More impatient. More angry. "I saw you go in there, Casey. Open the fucking door before I break it down!" The man yelled.

The voice was unfamiliar to Olivia.

"I'm sorry, Liv….I didn't realize that he had followed me here," Casey whispered and sobbed again.

Olivia rubbed her friend's back. "It's ok, honey…"

"Open the fucking door!" The man yelled through the polished wood door again. His voice more angry. The knocks more violent.

Olivia was worried he was going to put a hole in it and a neighbour would come out from their apartment, pissed off. Last thing she needed was disgruntled neighbours.

"What's his name?"

"Patrick. Patrick Finley."

"Go away Patrick. Or I will arrest you for assault!" Olivia called back to the man.

"Bullshit! You can't do that!"

"Bullshit nothing! I'm a cop….Get the hell away from the door now!"

"Fuck you! I'm not afraid of no lady cop!" Patrick growled as Casey cried some more.

"Casey, Honey, go into my bedroom close the door and lock it" Olivia commanded and the former ADA nodded and did as she was told. Olivia thought of what this Patrick guy said ' I'm not afraid of not lady cop ' Yeah well that what you think Olivia thought. She got her holster and and pulled out her gun. aimed it at the door and yelled.

"Come on in," She called back.

So of course that's what the idiot does. He opens the door and looks around only 5 feet away from him, he sees a woman holding a gun at him.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Patrick sneers.

Olivia made sure the safety was off right before she cocked the gun with an angry smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Olivia growled.

"Whoa!" Patrick commented. He turned to walk out but was met by his match, Olivia Benson's partner, Elliot Stabler.

"I'd like you to meet my partner Elliot Stabler," Olivia laughed.

Patrick was still looking at Elliot, so Olivia shot over and put handcuffs around his wrists.

"Patrick Finley, you're under arrest for the assault of Casey Novak. You have the right to remain, if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. You understand these rights as i have read them to you?" Olivia said, then handed the ass hole to her partner.

"Take him. I gotta go talk to Casey." And with that the brunette jogged back to her room.

Olivia opened the door to find Casey laying on her bed, curled up in a fetal position sobbing painfully. The brunette was certain that the red head had at least a couple fractured ribs. Along with the bruises marking her face, neck, arms and certainly other places on her body, hidden by her clothing.

"Casey, honey?"

Casey turned over to find Olivia, wincing as she turned over. "Yeah?"

"We arrested him. Elliot is taking him to the precinct right now. Let's get you to the hospital," the detective informed the former ADA, helping her up off the bed.

"Can I ask you a question? It's going to be a tough one."

Casey nodded and leaned against her friend for balance.

"Honey?…Did he rape you?"

`The red head just looked down and sighed.

"Hey, it's ok, Casey, remember I'm use to this by now," Olivia said, softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not," Casey mumbled, too quiet for Olivia to hear.

Olivia decided to take a cab because she wasn't really sure where her keys were and quite frankly she didn't really feel like looking for them... at least not after what just happened. Olivia hailed a cab and the two females got in the back seat before Olivia gave the cabbie the address.

Once they got to the destination, the cabbie laughed, "Woah! Looks like you got beat up pretty bad. Rough night last night?" The cabbie asked looking in the rear view mirror winking at Olivia and laughed once more.

"Screw you, ass hole," Olivia hissed as she threw the wad of bills at him.

"Come on, Case, lets get you inside and checked out," Olivia told Casey as she led her inside Mercy Hospital.

Just as they got to the entrance of the Emergency Department, Casey stopped and pulled back. "I can't," she whispered, raspy.

"Can't what, honey? I'm here with you. Right by your side the whole way," Olivia tried to reassure her. "I'm here, honey. We need his DNA to convict him. You know that."  
"Yeah, but you're not the one who is going to poked and prodded!" Casey snapped.

Olivia sighed. "I know, Casey. I'm just trying to help."

Casey nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Liv…" She said and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's get this done and over with."

The rape kit was done. All went well, well at least as well as something like that could go.

The day had wound down just as quick at it had started, Casey was staying with Munch. Only cause Olivia was pretty sure Casey and Munch liked each other, which left Olivia Benson sitting next to her boyfriend on the couch. Well not as much sitting as making out with.

"Elliot. This. Should. Probably. Continue. In. The. Bedroom," Olivia said inbetween kisses before moaning as Elliot sucked on the side of her neck. She was sure he was going to leave a hickey in this wake.

"Yeah I guess." Elliot pouted very childishly and before Olivia could say anything he pulled her up and flung her over his shoulder so he was holding her by her upper legs.

"Elliot Stabler, you put me down this instant," Olivia laughed hysterically.

"No thanks I'm good" Elliot joked and slapped her butt.

"You know you have a nice ass" Olivia commented, admiring the view she had from her lover's shoulder and Elliot chuckled.

"So do you, I might add," he added and gently chucked her down on the bed.

Olivia smiled up at him, as he slowly began to undress her. Starting with her shoes and socks.

"Phew! Smelly feet there, baby," he joked, holding his nose.

Olivia sat up. "I guess you don't wanna make love. I'll just go to sleep," she said, pretending to be serious, teasing him.

He began to panic, thinking his lover was being serious. "I'm joking, baby," he said and gently pushed her back down on to her back.

The brunette laughed. "Gotcha!"

The blue eyed detective shook his head and laughed. "Evil," he muttered and moved on to Olivia's pants.

He was having trouble with the buckle of her belt and the pair were getting frustrated. Sexually.

"Hurry up," Olivia groaned.

"Got it!" Elliot cheered and unzipped her slacks.

"Bout time," she muttered.

Elliot discarded his lover's dark blue jeans and moved on to her black satin panties. "Ohhh, you're so wet, baby," he stated.

"Mm-hm. That's what you do to me, El. Now hurry the hell up, would ya?" Olivia muttered and lifted up her hips again.

Elliot laughed and got rid of the obstruction. He cupped her mound and Olivia almost lost control right there as he teased her sensitive nub.

"El!"

"Ok, ok. Hang on, baby," he told her gently and moved on to her shirt and bra.

Once they were out the way and Elliot was admiring his lover's naked body below him, Olivia looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"You're a bit overdressed there, honey," she purred and instantly went straight for his pants, thankful that he had already kicked off his shoes.

She could see his pitched tent in his blue camo print boxers. "Well someone is happy to see me," she purred, seductively, freeing his erect member.

"You bet, baby," he replied and took his own shirt off.

His lips collided with his lover's and was a little startled when he felt her hand take hold of his shaft, guiding him in to her hot, aroused core.

Elliot groaned at the sensation of his lover's warmth of her inner walls and Olivia exhaled a deep breath in response as her body adjusted to her man's size.

Elliot managed to thurst in and out about five times before Olivia decided to take charge and gently flipped them over without losing contact.

She rode him up and down, letting her hands roam his warm bare abdomen. Her head flew back as she cried out in esctasy. "Oh, El!" She moaned as her lover met her with each and every thrust.

Elliot took hold of her slender hips and controlled her movements, just a little, before his hands wondered up and teased her breasts. Teasing her taut nipples.

He felt her inner walls clench his member and he knew that she was close to climax. He moaned in adult pleasure. "Let go, baby. I'm right behind you."

Olivia whimpered and clumped her eyes shut. "Not...Yet," she moaned.

Stubborn Benson.

She did it all the time. Trying to hold off on the inevitable. Holding on longer. Wanting it to last longer.

He felt her inner walls clench him tighter and he was about to lose control.

He gently flipped them back over, so he was back on top before ramming in and out harder and faster. The tip of his penis tapping her cervix.

Olivia's head went back and her hands clenched the bedsheets as she cried out in ecstacy.

Elliot continued to pump in and out, riding out the waves of his and his lover's orgasms before he leaned down on top of her, keeping the majority of his weight off her.

"That was fan-fucking-tastic," Olivia panted and gave him a kiss on the lips, ignoring the sweat that dripped off of her lover's face on to her's, mixing with her own sweat.

"Yeah! You were so good, baby. So good!" He added, breathlessly.

The couple lay there until Elliot slid his now flaccid member out his lover and laid down behind her, spooning her tightly. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured and let his tired eyes close.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, just as slowly and let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. We hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia Benson found herself kneeling front of the toilet. It was only 5:18am and it was the third morning in a row at this time that she had found herself praying to the porcelain God. She hadn't been this sick since she was in college but they were mainly hangovers. Mornings after parties, which she normally could not remember.

The nausea abated for a moment and Olivia groaned, resting her head on her arm, which was leaning on the back of the toilet seat. She was too sick to think about how just hygienic it was. She had to be at work in just over an hour and a half but she was still feeling as sick as a dog.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought to herself, closing her eyes, feeling another wave of nausea making itself known.

Once the dizziness she got from running to the bathroom so fast subsided she slowly got up and walked back to the bedroom. Elliot had stayed the night in the crib because he had stayed late to work on a current case. Olivia felt horrible she barely made it to the bed. She collapsed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next time she woke up it was 10:27AM and she made another mad dash to the bathroom. When she finally finished worshiping the porcelain god she got dressed and decided she better head to work before Elliot showed up at the house. She showed up at work sat down and started working on the DD5 that was on her desk, soon after she started on the paper work she heard her captain's booming voice ring through the squad room.

"Benson, my office NOW!" Donald Cragen boomed.

Olivia felt her stomach turn as she stood up too fast and walked into her captain's office.

"Olivia, you're late," Cragen commented.

"Yeah I just slept in," Olivia fibbed while her stomach churned.

"Don't let it happen again... Dismissed," Cragen replied and right as Olivia was about to open the door she felt another wave of nausea rush through her veins she pulled the door open and ran to the bathroom while everyone in the squad room watched.

Elliot looked up from his paperwork concerned. He was very worried about his girlfriend/partner. He knew that she was sick but every time he mentioned it or just how pale she was, she would dodge the question or just murmur that she was fine and to stop worrying.

The blue eyed man got up with a sigh and headed in to the direction of the restrooms. Upon arriving at the women's restroom, he could hear her being sick through the door.

Another detective with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out. He didn't know her first name, he only knew her as Detective Freeman.

"Is Detective Benson in there?"

"Yes and she is puking her guts out. Take her home for heaven sakes," she said, rudely.

Elliot clenched his fist and held in his anger. "Is anyone else in there?"

"No," she replied and walked away.

Elliot nodded and lightly tapped on the door as he walked in. "Olivia? Baby?"

"Go the hell away, Elliot!" Olivia groaned.

"I'm not leaving, Livvy," Elliot soothed as he held her hair away from her face

"Please, Elliot, just leave," Olivia pleaded.

"Liv, I'm not going," Elliot replied.

"FINE!" Olivia spat.

After Olivia was done with another praying session with the porcelain God, Elliot took his girlfriend home, put her into bed and tried to figure out the possibilities of his girlfriend's ailment. He fell asleep thinking of all those possibilities.

Olivia woke up sometime after 6pm. She got up and went to find her lover.

"Elliot?" Olivia called as she walked out of her room. she was about to call out to him again when she saw him curled up on the couch hugging one of her teddy bears that she lays with on the couch. She moved over next to him and laid down next to him, causing him to stir but then fall back asleep. Olivia slightly laughed and then fell asleep again. Both Elliot and Olivia woke the next morning.

"Wow! I think that's the longest I have ever slept," Elliot laughed.

"What are you talking about? I slept longer," Olivia replied also laughing but then had to run to the bathroom once more.

She felt like she was having a religious session everyday now... With a toilet.

Elliot sighed and headed in to the bathroom. Cautiously this time. He was totally expecting another outburst from his lover.

"Livvy," he whispered as he grabbed a towel off the rack.

Olivia just groaned and threw up again.

The first grade detective felt sorry for his partner as he wet the towel. "I'm just going to wipe your neck and face, baby," he informed Olivia, so he didn't accidentally startle her.

The brunette just nodded and tossed her cookies yet again.

Once the nausea abated she leaned in to her lover, who was sitting behind her, and buried her head in to his chest.

He brushed back her silky, long, caramel brown locks and kissed the top of her head. "Baby? Can I ask you a question?"

Olivia nodded in to his chest with a soft moan.

"C-could you be…pregnant, Livvy? I've been seeing the signs, baby. The nausea, which could be morning sickness; the cravings…" He said softly.

"NO!" Olivia snapped

"Olivia? Baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked startled by the sudden out bust

"I said no. I am just going to take a pregnancy test, its going to be negative and then once again I will be disappointed," Olivia spat.

"Olivia, I was just asking. Please calm down, baby," Elliot said soothingly.

"I know. I'm sorry, El," Olivia cried silently into his chest.

"Ok well, I know you said no but I think you are, baby, I mean you just added to the list, mood swings," Elliot chuckled.

"But I don't even have cravings," Olivia commented.

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked and Olivia nodded her head that was still against his chest

"Really? I beg to differ. I remember yesterday for breakfast you asked for toast with mustard on it and bacon with Italian dressing," Elliot refreshed her memory.

"What? It sounded good and tasted even better," Olivia defended herself.

Elliot just chuckled shook his head and hugged his girlfriend.

"Do you think I could be pregnant?" Olivia asked more seriously now.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back with a grin on his face, causing Olivia to smile back. "Yeah, baby, I do. I think we are going to have a baby. Stuff the home pregnancy tests, we'll go straight to the doctor because I really think there is a baby in here," he whispered, rubbing her still flat belly, "our baby. A baby Benson."

Olivia smiled and snuggled further in to her lover's chest and put her hand over his on her belly. "Baby Stabler," she whispered back with certainty. "With all this throwing up, I had better be pregnant. I haven't thrown up this much since college."

Elliot laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Well I'd say expect it for at least a couple more months, baby… but I will be here every time, ok?"

Olivia sighed. "Please not every single time. I don't need you going all mother hen on me, El. I can take care of myself….Have been for most of my life," she snapped.

Yep, mood swings. They were definitely there and clear as day.


End file.
